Lei
'' Biography Lei is a young Ga-Matoran born in the village of Ga-Koro. Born to an unknown Ga-Matoran, Lei's mother was a party animal just as Lei is. Even she doesn't know who Lei's father was. Though it's more to say that Lei more like her mother, than her mother is like Lei. The reasoning for Lei's behavior is that she's scared of being too much like her mother, and she's trying to get the wild free spirit out of her system before trying to settle down and raise a family with the father present. To that end, she currently strictly dates Le-Matoran hoping that eventually she'll get tired of being so wild before trying to move on with another, more solid, Matoran. So far she's had little luck, and doesn't seem to be ready to settle anytime soon. Lei's mother was killed in the Second Great Tarakava Raid** leaving Lei orphaned much like Kalil athough at a much younger age where she couldn't take care of herself. Hotu has been Lei's best friend since childhood and convinced Lei to come live with her. Lei has been viewed as part of Hotu's family since, though now older and able to support herself, Lei lives on her own. She is still welcomed by Hotu's family anytime. Lei joined the marines alongside Hotu thinking that maybe if she had some grand adventures, it would help tame her wild spirit. Instead her enthusiasm and energy made her a superb marine and she ended up slotted for the Raiders. She has never regreted her decision to enlist. She and Hotu were assigned to Kalama's Raiders, much to Lei's happiness at continuing to serve with her best friend, where they stir up their own brand of trouble for their Commander. Still, Lei respects Kalama for everything he's done and views him as the missing father/older brother in her life. To Lei, the Raiders were the family she never really had and she loves each and every minute spent with them. The older marines have looked out for Lei, helping to keep her spirit in check but never crushing it, as they've told her that it's one of the many gifts she was given for a reason. The Le-Matoran she dates know about her 'family', and are careful to treat Lei well as they know that if Lei feels she's been mistreated, the wrath of the Raiders will descend down upon them. Only two haven't gotten the message. Of those, one has never been seen again while the other suffered a mysterous lethal "accident". Lei is a very acrobatic and agile Ga-Matoran, bouncing around the battlefield in randomized patterns that make her hard to hit. Upbeat and energetic, Lei keeps the doom and gloom from settling over a group for too long with her infectious smile and good spirits. It's hard to stay anything other than happy around Lei. In fact, Lei has found a way to weaponize her adorable appearance to levels where others are pretty sure she could even talk Makuta into giving up and return Mata-Nui to the waking world. A weapon of mass destruction, Lei's "Ubercute" mode has broken the resolve of many a hardened warrior with Kalama being the only exception, when he's upset with her. Lei often collects autographs of famous Matoran she's met over the years on the inside of her Marine bandoleer sleeve. The latest being that of the Ta-Koro Kohlii Team Captain, Joske Nimil. Lei's fighting style revolves around using a linked chain as a whip, using it as an extention of herself. Lei is extremely skilled with her weapon and is able to do fantastic tricks with it both in an out of combat. Appearance and Tools Blue Ga-Matoran with blue Raru, chainlink whip, throwing disc, marine fieldkit, Abilities and Traits Energetic bubbly personality, able to pull off tricks with her whip that might be otherwise considered impossible. Relationships Friends and Allies *Turaga Nokama (Deceased) *Ga-Koro Marine Corps *Kalama *Kalienthia "Kali" *Maya *Nuraka *Juno *Yuni *Hotu *Nala *Tanuka *Agarin Enemies *Makuta *Rahi *Rahkshi *Pirates *Wild Matoran/Toa *Lohkar *Anyone seeking the death of a Ga-Matoran *Anyone seeking the distruction of Ga-Koro Quotes "I dunno but WE KILLED IT AND ATE IT!!!" -Lei being enthusiatic. "Kali and Kalama, sittin' in a tree... kay eye ess ess eye en gee..." -Lei teasing Kali about her crush on Kalama. "Just because I have a bubbly personality DOES NOT mean I'm an airheaded bluebonnet!" -Lei taking offense to someone refering to her as the Bionicle Equvilant of a Blonde. "What do you say we go find a nice dark corner and get to know each other a little better...?" -Lei flirting. Trivia *Lei holds the Rank of Corporal in the Marines. *She has a bit of a sadistic side hidden in her happiness enjoying the sight of blood in such a sunny manner, others have found disturbing. *Lei was stationed at Rockwall prior to being a part of Kalama's raiders and holds the record of "climbing the rock wall" in 27 seconds. *She is the one who most often teases Kali about her crush on Kalama. *Her ubercute mode is more for comic relief as it doesn't serve much purpose in combat. Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Matoran Category:Kalama's Raiders Category:Ga-Matoran